Meeting With The Past
by CalzonaRizzlesX
Summary: Post FIN. Surprising confession and new adventure in the lives of our two lovely ladies :D
1. Knowing The Truth

**Author's Note:** Okay this is the first story I wrote about the two of them and also the first story without Beta Reader to help, so be there with me :D The story is post FIN, but in my head all the crap about 'Xena must stay dead' never happened. Gabrielle threw the ashes to the spring and they were back on the road, okay? xD

**Disclamer:**Nothing but the idea of the story belongs to me :)

**Warning:** In my universe Xena and Gabrielle are in love so if you don't like it, don't read it!

Xena sat by the fire and watched as the moonlight played on the soft features of the blonde woman wrapped up in animal skins on a bedroll beside her. She didn't know how long, but the dark haired warrior knew she was in love with her. She stroked her cheek with the back of her palm and removed a curl of the short, golden blonde hair from her forehead. She was happy when the bard smiled and grabbed Xena's hand interlocking their fingers together. The smile on her face grew wider when she realized that the Battling Bard was still deep in the land of dreams. She lied beside Gabrielle not breaking the contact between their hands. She wrapped her arm around the younger woman and fell asleep smiling when feeling the bard tightening the grip she had about her.

Gabrielle woke up, to her surprise, when Xena was still asleep. She smiled at the sight of their interlocked hands. She leaned over and kissed the warrior's cheek. When Xena smiled at the contact without opening her eyes Gabrielle smiled in return. After a few minutes of staring at her Gabrielle noticed that Xena shifted her position onto her side, facing the blonde. She wrapped her arms around the bard and pulled her close. Gabrielle, although surprised, after a while returned the gesture and with a grin on her face she fell asleep again.

When Xena opened her eyes the sun was higher than when she usually got up. The first thing she met her gaze with was the blonde in her arms, sleeping soundly. The slight anger she felt because of oversleeping quickly fade away when Gabrielle smiled. She carefully tried to remove her arms and get up but the bard only tightened her grip at the sudden movement. Xena felt as her lips formed into a smile.

"Shh Gabrielle, I'm not going anywhere far. I promise." She said softly to her and though she knew Gabrielle couldn't hear her, she knew that the sound of her voice soothed the bard somehow and she broke free from her grasp.

The thing that had caused Gabrielle to get up was an incredible smell of freshly prepared fish. Even if Xena kept telling that cooking wasn't one of her many skills, she couldn't deny the fact that she did amazing things with the fish. She picked herself up resting her weight on her elbows and smiled at Xena who sat on the left side of the fire watching for the fish not to burn.

"Good morning." The Warrior Princess said and Gabrielle noticed an unusual calm radiating from her. She saw it in her indescribably blue eyes.

"Morning." Gabrielle replied and walked over to sit beside her soul mate on the log.

"What made you do the breakfast? I know that you prefer when I do it and you didn't wake me up." She asked.

"I don't know. You were sleeping so calmly and I just wanted to do something for you." Xena said looking at her boots and poking the ground with a stick. Gabrielle observed her with a smile and after a moment she placed her hand on Xena's shoulder, leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek. The older woman's head shot up immediately and her eyes met the smiling ones of her companion. She smiled in return and comfortable silence surrounded the two women at the small camp. Either of them broke the contact between their eyes.  
A while passed and finally Gabrielle stood up and placing the fish on the plate she passed it to Xena who accepted it happily. After placing her portion on her plate Gabrielle returned to her place beside her friend.  
They ate their breakfast and soon they were back on the road. Xena with Argo's II reins in her hand walked beside the mare, and Gabrielle was telling yet another story walking close by Xena's side. Suddenly Xena tensed and prepared to held her hand in front of the blonde's face but Gabrielle cut off her storytelling and catched the arrow aimed for her, instead. Responding to Xena's wide eyes she said.

"Listen to what's behind the sounds, remember?" She smirked and Xena quirked her eyebrow grinning. Without turning her gaze from the blonde she grabbed her Chakram and threw it into the trees. Seconds later it got back to her and she catched it looking at the dark form falling onto the ground. With Gabrielle right behind her she approached their opponent. Withdrawing her sword from its sheath she used it to remove his hood and reveal his face.

"He's just a boy..." Gabrielle said dropping her armed in sais hands onto her sides.

"Yeah... His greed will lose him. See that tattoo?" Xena said pointing at the bare shoulder of the unconscious boy with the point of her sword.

"Men I saw this tattoo on were bounty hunters." She explained.

"Are you saying that there's a bounty on my head?" Gabrielle asked turning her head to look at the tall warrior. When Xena too turned to look at the blonde and just smiled weakly Gabrielle knew it was the truth. She mirrored the older woman's smile. Turning her eyes back on the boy she spoke.

"Well, it had to happen sometime on the way. I mean, after all the warlord's butts we kicked?"

"I'm sorry Gabrielle. This is all my fault. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't become the person you are right now and those bounty hunters wouldn't have the reason to kill you." Xena said with her eyes on the ground. In an instant Gabrielle was in front of Xena and picking up her head with a finger under her chin she looked her in the eyes.

"Never, ever apologize for being there for me . You're the best thing that ever happened in my life and I love you." And standing on her tip toes she kissed her soul mate soundly on the lips. Xena's eyes winded in shock but after a second they were closed and she returned the kiss wrapping her arms around the younger woman's waist. The kiss lasted awhile, either of them not wanting to end it. After they parted they stared into each other's eyes, forehead against forehead.

* * *

What do you think? Should I continue? :D


	2. Troubles With The Godess Of Love  I

**A/N:** As requested, here's the second chapter. Remeber that reviews it's what I like the most :D

"I love you too." Xena said and Gabrielle smiled giving Xena another kiss which was shorter but much more tender than the first one.

"You know... I wanted to do that since you kissed me on the Mount Fuji." The older woman added.

"You felt that? I thought you were unconscious." Gabrielle stated surprised, parting slightly from the woman in front of her but with her arms still on Xena's neck.

"Oh, I was unconscious alright, but I definitely felt that." She smiled and met with a tight hug from the blonde in response. When they parted Xena picked up the boy laying on the ground and placed him against the tree in sitting position. She applied few pressure points on his arm and took out her breast dagger.

"What are you doing?" Gabrielle asked placing a hand on Xena's forearm which was aiming for the boy.

"Relax Gabrielle." She said covering Gabrielle's hand with her own. The blonde trusted her friend and obeyed her wish removing her hand. Xena grabbed the young man's shoulder and with the dagger she made a deep X-cut across his tattoo. Not really knowing what was the point of Xena's action, Gabrielle knew she didn't want to hurt the boy and walked off returning with bandages.

"Gabrielle bring me some..." She cut off when Gabrielle's hand with bandages in it appeared in front of her face. She turned her gaze to the other woman and smiled at her. Taking care of the dressing she disarmed him and headed back to Argo's II side. They walked off and when he was out of sight, Gabrielle finally asked out of curiosity.

"Why did you do that for?

"Hmm?"

"That cut."

"Without it he's nothing but a simple thug. Every new bounty hunter is receiving that kind of tattoo you saw back there as a sign of brotherhood. He is sworn to die first that let anything happen to it. When that oath is broken he is no longer apart of them and is banished from their community forever. I for one can guarantee you that I have never seen anyone to get back to killing for money after that." Xena explained.

"Why?" Gabrielle asked.

"It's their honor, without it they think of themselves as unworthy to held a sword." Gabrielle listened carefully and when Xena finished she clasped her hand with her own and the tall woman instantly gave it a little squeeze. And so they walked off holding hands.

xxx

Not one person in the whole wide world could deny the fact that Aphrodite was the perkiest of all Gods, and now more than ever, when she was among those who survived, the Godess of Love was happy. What made her mood even better was knowing that the two of her most favorite of all the people got together finally. In fact, she was so thrilled that she was willing to do whatever they'd wish. Quick snap of her fingers and she appeared in the middle of a camp. Her smile was enormous when she saw Xena and Gabrielle cuddled up together on the bedroll. Her staring didn't last long when always on alert Xena woke up with a sword in her hand. She dropped the weapon down when Aphrodite came into her view.

"Hi, sweet peas!" She exclaimed. Rubbing her eyes, Gabrielle joined Xena in sitting position.

"Aphrodite?" She said sleepily.

"What are you doing here?" Xena asked somewhat politely.

"Well Of course I'm here warrior babe! You two finally got together! Do you have, like, any idea how long I've been waiting for this to happen? My lovesick son and I were taking bets!"

Gabrielle and Xena looked at each other quizzically.

"Okay... But what do you want?" Gabrielle asked.

"It's not about what I want, but about what you want. Whatever you wish for, I'll totally do." Aphrodite responded.

"Whatever we... But we have everything." Xena said embracing Gabrielle with her arm who rested her head on Xena's shoulder. At that, the Godess of Love smiled.

"Well, if you say so... But remember that I'm, like, there to fulfill your every desire." She said and with wide smile and snap of her fingers she disappeared leaving behind golden sparkles.

"Well that was..." Gabrielle started.

"Like totally her!" Xena finished imitating Aphrodite. Gabrielle burst out laughing and both women fell onto the bedroll amused.

* * *

How am I doing? Let me know! :D


	3. Troubles With The Godess Of Love  II

**A/N: **What you're about to read has been in my head and waiting to be written for a long time so I hope you'll like it xD

The Battling Bard and the Warrior Princess walked down the path in the forest. Gabrielle started humming 'Joxer The Mighty' song and at that Xena groaned.

"Please Gabrielle, I hate that song." She said rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry Xena, but I suddenly felt a need to hear it in my ears. It reminds me so much of him." She responded sighing slightly. Seeing the hurt in the bard's eyes Xena instantly started to regret her scowl and hugging Gabrielle she said.

"I miss him too."

"Sometimes I wish to see him again and as annoying as that song was, I just want to hear him sing it again." Gabrielle admitted sadly.

"Your wish is my command." Aphrodite said being invisible for the two embracing women. Nearing her palm to her lips she blew and a pink powder was taken with the wind in Xena's and Gabrielle's direction. When it reached their nostrils, they slid down onto the ground unconscious.

xxx

"Joxer The Mighty, roams through the countryside..." Joxer walked and sang along, through the forest path. He adjusted his helmet on his head.

"...with Gabby as his sidekick, fighting with her little stick..." He cut off upon seeing Argo nipping on the straw on the side of the road and sleeping in the middle of the path, Xena and Gabrielle.

"Gabrielle?" He said somewhat confused and kneeling beside her he shook her arm. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes. At the sight of very much alive and young Joxer she jumped up to her feet.

"Joxer?" She squeaked.

"Yeah... Gabby are you okay?" The young man in front of her asked goofily.

"But-but, you're... How'd you..." She stammered. In that moment Xena woke up and stood up with her hands on her head.

"Ugh... My head." She groaned and looked up.

"What in the name of Hades?" She yelled and withdrawing her sword she stand before Gabrielle trying to defend her when she saw her frozen.

"What is the matter with you guys?" Joxer said through a fake chuckle.

"You're alive?" Xena said suspiciously.

"Well of course I'm alive." He responded and took a step forward, but he tripped and landed on his face. He looked up to see the point of Xena's sword aiming at his head. She smiled and sheathed her weapon. Now she was sure that the whole situation wasn't any trick. Only the real Joxer could be this clumsy.

"What happened?" Gabrielle asked Xena placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not sure..." The tall warrior said. "Stand up Joxer." She ordered. He, although with a lot of noise of his 'armor', did as he was told to.

xxx

They were further down the path, Xena rode on Argo II, Gabrielle walked beside her and Joxer was a little behind them. The blonde turned her head slightly and noticed Joxer looking at her. When he was spotted staring he turned his head away quickly.

"He's staring again..." Gabrielle said quietly.

"Can you blame him? He doesn't know what's going on." Xena said looking down at her companion. "And to be honest I don't really know it either." She added turning her gaze back on the road.

"I'm happy though." Gabrielle smiled. "To see him again, I mean."

"Yeah... In some way I am too, but doesn't change the fact that something has happened to us."

"We'll figure it out, we always do, right?" The younger woman said with a smile.

"Of course, my love." Xena said in response and Gabrielle grinned at the use of the last word.

xxx

Sometime later, still on the same path. There was silence around the group, when suddenly:

"This was our only frying pan!" They heard somebody yell in the forest. Xena jumped off the horse and send her off. The trio walked pass the trees to the point where they found a small clearing. They stayed out of sight. When Gabrielle and Xena saw themselves at the camp, only form moons ago their eyes winded. Knowing Joxer and the way of his reaction to that kind of situations Xena punched him in the face. He dropped on the ground unconscious.

"Why do you do that? You do have weapons, don't you?" Gabrielle screamed.

"I like to be creative in a fight. It gets my juices going." Xena hissed back.

In the bushes Gabrielle couldn't take it and a small laugh escaped her lips. She received a cold look from the woman beside her and knew that Xena from the clearing heard them and they were lost.

"Who's there?" They heard her shouting.

"Hey, hey relax. We don't want any troubles. Just put down your weapon." Gabrielle called back.

"Show yourselves!" And they did. They walked out into the clearing, side by side. What they saw were one very confused Warrior Princess and one shocked Amazon Queen.

* * *

Good? :D


	4. Different Day In The Life

**A/N:** As you can see I'm updating as soon as I can cause I'm writing the moment an idea pops into my head :D:D And also a few things you should know:

Xena, Gabrielle - when I write them this way I mean the Gabrielle and Xena from the future; XENA, GABRIELLE - the ones form the past :D

* * *

"Are they alright?" Gabrielle asked Xena leaning slightly onto her side, but not taking her eyes of their past selves.

"They're in shock Gabrielle." Xena responded. They noticed XENA relax and drop her sword. Her expression telling as if she'd realized something.

"I know it's your another trick Ares!" She yelled up into the sky. GABRIELLE knew that XENA must be right and also relaxed.

"It's not Ares okay?" Xena exclaimed and her other self looked at her.

"So what else is going on?" She asked suspicious.

"We don't know how and why we got here but it's obvious that we backed up in time." Gabrielle said.

One of the thugs XENA fought earlier got up and tried to attack Gabrielle from behind.

"Watch out!" GABRIELLE warned.

Gabrielle withdrew her sais and turned around. She punched her opponent two times in the face with the hilts of her sais and then spinning she kicked him causing him to fly back and with a groan land on the ground.

"Nice kick." Xena said with a smirk.

"Learned from the best." Gabrielle said also smirking.

"Ahem." XENA cleared her throat. Xena and Gabrielle turned their heads to look at them.

"Oh, right, sorry." Gabrielle smiled goofily.

"We have to go to Piedmont. Zagrayas' army is treating to attack the village." XENA said putting on her armor.

"Yeah, yeah we know." Xena shrugged it off.

"Gabrielle, can you pass me my Chakram?" XENA asked GABRIELLE.

"So now you do have weapons, huh?" She scowled angrily leaning on her staff.

XENA shook her head and clenched her jaw. She reached for her Chakram by herself but not resisting the urge to give GABRIELLE a dirty look while passing her by.

"This is going to be fun." Gabrielle whispered nudging Xena on the ribs.

"Yeah, lots of it." She responded with a mischievous look.

They helped their past selves to pack up their gear. Xena whistled and a Palomino mare appeared at her side.

"Hi girl." She said to the horse and stroked her fur. Gabrielle, who was close by the mare, sustained a friendly nudge from the palomino. She laughed and patted her neck.

"It's good that my future self goes along with Argo." GABRIELLE murmured to herself.

XENA smiled when she saw that her oldest friend was still with her in the future but frowned when getting closer look at the horse.

"Wait a minute..." She said taking a step in her direction. "This isn't Argo." GABRIELLE was confused. That was Argo, how can XENA be saying otherwise?

"No, it isn't." Gabrielle said smiling weakly. XENA's face looked hurtful.

"This is her daughter. Argo, the second." Xena said proudly patting the animals' neck and looking her in the eye.

"I don't understand." GABRIELLE said.

"Me either. That horse must be at least 10 summers old." XENA added.

"Should we tell them? Does telling them won't change our destinies?" Gabrielle asked walking up to Xena.

"I don't know why, but I get a feeling that whatever we'll say, will be fixed."

"Okay." Gabrielle said trusting the instincts of her friend.

"It is possible because we've backed up 31 years into the past." Gabrielle said softly.

"WHAT?" GABRIELLE and XENA yelled in unison.

xxx

Hower run as fast as his rather chubby body allowed him. He stopped for a second at a fork and bending he placed his hands on his thighs, just above his knees. He breathed in sharply. He knew that XENA was in neighbor to his village and hearing of her task of redemption, knew she'll help him. He straightened himself and watched the two roads before him, but not knowing which one to choose. Just as he was about to make a decision he heard someone shouting. He made his way to the source of the noise and he reached a small clearing. A beautiful Palomino was in his view but he was able to spot XENA.

"Xena!" He burst into the clearing, breathing heavily. "I need your..." He yelled but as he made his way further and behind the horse, two women, replicas of XENA and GABRIELLE stood there and he finished his sentence in almost a whisper. "...help."

"Long lost sisters." Xena said. "We'll help your village Hower." She added. Hower wasn't the brightest man and he believed. His small brain haven't even noticed that the woman knew his name.

"Excellent!" He said brightly. Xena climbed up onto her horse and reached her hand to Gabrielle who accepted it and sat behind the older woman wrapping arms around her waist.

"You have got to explain everything to us later!" XENA said but knew that duties called and took a hold on Argo's reins.

"Of course, but first we have a giant to kill." Xena responded. "What giant?" XENA asked but not her future self but Hower gave her an answer.

"The meanest giant who ever walked the earth."

"Gareth." XENA stated.

"Yes." Gabrielle said.

Hower leading, GABRIELLE and XENA on foot and Xena and Gabrielle slightly behind the rest, headed to the threatened village.

"We won't disturb the events that are yet to come, right?" Gabrielle asked grinning.

"Oh no, this is too much fun to get involved in." Xena responded and taking a chance of no one looking, she stole a kiss from the bard who blushed at the exchange.

* * *

Review pwease :D:D


	5. Evening The Odds

**A/N:** I had to reupload the chapter because of some mistakes I made and haven't corrected them. ;)

Xena and Gabrielle still stayed behind and watched as their past played before their eyes.

"Are you male or female?" GABRIELLE asked.

"Male." Gabrielle whispered to herself with a grin. Xena turned her head rising her eyebrow.

"Male." XENA responded.

"Living? Dead?" Xena imitated her friend at what Gabrielle smiled giving her a little squeeze.

"Living? Dead?" They heard GABRIELLE ask.

"Oh, I am very much alive." XENA stated. GABRIELLE pondered that for a moment.

"Were you killed by a certain warrior princess?" She asked.

"Yes." XENA said.

"Well that narrows it down... a little." GABRIELLE said and Xena couldn't keep herself from chuckling.

"It's not funny. It was very sneaky of you to pick Theodorus. You knew I'd never guess." Gabrielle whispered with a sideway smile. Xena smirked.

GABRIELLE took a hold of XENA's arm slowing her down slightly. "Atyminus?"

With the same gesture XENA responded. "No."

"Oh this oughtta be good." Xena said with a mischievous grin.

"Pff." Was Gabrielle's response.

GABRIELLE spun around and aiming for XENA she made a blow. XENA catched the staff easily.

"Ahh, I almost got you that time." GABRIELLE said smirking.

"No, you didn't." XENA responded with a hold on the staff. GABRIELLE took the staff and placing its butt on the ground she slightly leaned on it.

"What are you talking about? I was this close." She said demonstrating how close she was with her fingers. Mirroring GABRIELLE's gesture and leaning slightly to her she responded. "You were this close, cause I let you get this close." She smirked.

GABRIELLE bit her lower lip. "We'll see."

"Oh..." XENA smiled.

They heard laughing and they turned around. Gabrielle and Xena with difficulty tried to stay atop of Argo's daughter.

"What are you laughing about?" GABRIELLE asked.

"Uhm... nothing." Xena said through fit of laughers. XENA shrugged it off and in that moment her belly gave itself be known.

"I had no breakfast, alright?" XENA responded at GABRIELLE's raised eyebrows.

"There's a creek nearby. Come on." Gabrielle said still laughing slightly with her soul mate. They jumped off Argo and leaded.

"You know, a frying pan would come in handy right about now." GABRIELLE said.

"Get off it Gabrielle." XENA hissed.

Hearing this, as they were in the front, Xena laughed slightly expecting Gabrielle to do the same but she gave her a stern look.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I was right then." Gabrielle said and walked faster leaving dumbstruck Xena behind. Knowing Xena's expression Gabrielle couldn't help herself but chuckle.

"Oh, that's rich, really." Xena said annoyed.

XENA and GABRIELLE although at war right now, looked at each other and smiled at the situation that played before them.

xxx

Xena and Gabrielle enjoyed watching disputes between their past selves. It brought back happy memories. They sat under a tree not far away from everyone, having an excellent look at everything.

"How 'bout eel?" They heard GABRIELLE speak. Although that happened so many years ago Gabrielle again received a cold look from her soul mate. Gabrielle's eyebrows went up in surprise. When they looked like that at each other XENA explained that Zagrayas' army was here and it won't be long before they attack Piedmont but they also heard XENA saying that she won't let that happen.

Xena's face looked pleasant in an instant when GABRIELLE's hands was full of slimy eel. She laughed.

"You think that's funny Warrior Princess?" Gabrielle asked.

"Ya bet." Xena responded. Gabrielle rose up from her seat and marched off into the creek.

"Hi." She smiled when XENA spotted her.

"Wait a minute! What are you doing?" Xena asked somewhat concerned.

"Oh, I'll show you what's funny!" She yelled back. She sank her hands into the water and retrieved them with a big eel. XENA's eyes winded when she saw that she was able to teach Gabrielle fish without a fishing pole. Gabrielle threw the creature at Xena and it landed on her face. Xena's expression was one of annoyance and anger. She stood up and was rather fastly approaching her friend.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gabrielle asked fearful, her hands defensively before her.

"Oh, you'll see." Xena responded through gritted teeth. She jumped at her companion and they both landed in the water.

GABRIELLE sat in awe on the log but a bit of amusement was hidden in her eyes. XENA stood straight with the water to her knees. Her hands on her hips. Her face with a plastered wide smile.

Xena's and Gabrielle's water fight came to an end and smiling they got out from the water.

"Well, that was fun." Xena stated already ashore and wringing her wet hair.

Gabrielle took her coat off and placed it on a branch. GABRIELLE stood up seeing a dragon tattooed on her future selves back.

Xena and Gabrielle walked over to their gear and took out the clothes from their journey to Japa. Gabrielle, fixed her blue robe which previously had no back what so ever.

Xena, seeing Howard rather impatient to see them naked, passing by him, she knocked him out unconscious. XENA laughed at that.

They changed their clothes and the wet ones ended up on the branch beside Gabrielle's coat. GABRIELLE stood motionless.

"Gabrielle are you all right?" XENA asked seeing the state her friend was in.

"What?" She shook her head. "Oh, yeah. Uhm... can I ask you something?" She addressed the question to Gabrielle.

"Sure." She responded with a smile adjusting her collar.

"What's with the tattoo?"

Xena and Gabrielle looked at each other, frozen.

* * *

Review, you know that I like it when you do that :D:D


	6. Revealing Secrets

"Uhm..." Gabrielle murmured taking her gaze off her companion. "I don't think that now's a good time to explain."

XENA who was out of the water already nodded in agreement . "She's right, we'll have plenty of time to discuss this later. Now we have a job to do." Sighing GABRIELLE nodded.

XENA walked over to unconscious Hower and slapped him on the cheek. "Get up." She said. He opened his eyes and rose to his feet.

"I need you to go to Zagrayas and give him a message from me. Tell him that I won't get in his way if he won't get in mine."

"That's it?" Hower asked.

"Yes." She responded and Hower disappeared.

xxx

They entered the village. It looked like deserted but soon they noticed a woman running after a goat.

"Quit wiggling!" They heard her speak.

"Excuse me!" GABRIELLE said approaching her. She stand up with the animal in her arms. The woman was very exited upon seeing the woman in leather who stood in front of her.

"You're-you're Xena, aren't you?" She said.

Xena send her horse off and taking hold of Gabrielle's elbow, she drew her behind a hut.

"What are you doing?" Gabrielle asked confused.

"What do you say on trying something new on Hower, huh?" Gabrielle looked intrigued. "Go on..." Xena started to whisper something into her ear and the blonde started to laugh.

"That'll do it." She said when Xena finished.

When they returned to the spot where Minya and their other selves were, it was empty.

"The bath." Xena stated. Gabrielle nodded. They heard splash of water and laughing and they smiled at the sound.

"What do you say on taking off for a while?" Xena asked teasingly and Gabrielle's eyebrow raised. Xena swoop her off the ground and into her arms. She run to the forest. The only thing that was heard were their laughters.

xxx

They lied on the grass in the middle of a meadow which was nearby to the Laurel village. Xena kissed the top of Gabrielle's head that rested on her chest. Gabrielle looked up and kissed Xena on the lips. The kiss became more heated and soon Gabrielle startled Xena. Lost in the sensation that the kiss had given them they forgot where and WHEN they were.

With XENA handling the flying parchment, GABRIELLE decided to search for her and XENA's future selves. She reached a clearing that began to spread to a beautiful meadow. At first, admiring the beauty before her, she hadn't noticed the two women laying on the grass but soon her eyes traveled to that spot and she felt her heart stop for a minute. She leaned her back onto a tree to prevent herself from falling. It was shocking for her to see herself in the future with that kind of relationship with Xena. When all of the shocked emotions passed she felt her lips forming into a smile because she knew that the feelings she had for the Warrior Princess would be returned someday and that made it easier for her to cope. With a last glance on the happiness they shared, GABRIELLE returned to the village.

They broke apart breathing heavily.

"That was..." Gabrielle said.

"Breathtaking." Xena finished and Gabrielle smiled. Brushing off a strand on her golden hair from her forehead, Xena said.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Gabrielle responded smiling warmly. They looked each other in the eyes for a moment and decided that they should go back.

xxx

"Come on Gabrielle. We'll show Hower a lesson." Xena said to her soul mate and they were headed to a hut. Xena entered alone.

"Xena, I was just brushing Argo down for ya. I think she likes me." Hower said with a smile.

"Hower, Minya is a good woman. She loves you, you're lucky to have her. And you have snowball's chance in Tartarus with me. You got that?" She said with a confident look.

"I think you're denying your feelings Xena. But I can be patient, you'll come around." He said after a moment and got back to brushing Argo down.

"Oh, I think she will definitely not going to come around." Gabrielle stated walking in and stand beside Xena who grabbed her by the waist and kissed passionately. Hower's expression fell down immediately.

"Oh... I see. Sorry." He said and was about to walk out when Xena grabbed him by the collar.

"Don't mention what you saw here to our sisters, they don't know yet." She said firmly and saw fear in his eyes.

"Right, Xena, I won't." And he run off. Gabrielle and Xena started to laugh very hard.

"Well, that went very well." Gabrielle said after thy calmed themselves down.

xxx

"Hower, I need to talk to ya!" XENA shouted spotting Hower.

"Uhm, don't need to say anything. I'll leave you alone." He said grumpily. XENA was confused but let Hower walk off. She shrugged. She heard someone shouting and picked up her pace.

When she turned a corner, she spotted her future self and Gabrielle sparring. They hadn't noticed her.

Gabrielle thrusted a blow aiming for Xena's jaw and with difficulty the Warrior Princess could avoid the strike. Xena crouched and with a spin she kicked in the direction of Gabrielle's calves. The blonde jumped above her leg. Gabrielle jumped and making a flip above the warrior she landed behind her. Xena quickly turned around and met with a blow into her stomach. She stumbled backwards but kept her guard up. Gabrielle smirked.

"Is it true? Am I going to beat you up after all those years?" She said with a grin.

"Don't count on it." Xena responded smiling mischievously. She made a flip and she landed with her thighs on each side of Gabrielle's head forcing her body to fall onto the ground. Gabrielle groaned. Xena stand up and offered her friend a hand, Gabrielle accepted it.

"Mark my words Warrior Princess, one day it'll happen." Gabrielle smirked still with Xena's forearm against hers. Xena smiled.

"Hey, that was good." XENA spoke making her way to the women.

"Thanks." Gabrielle responded. XENA nodded with a smile.

"Do you know what happened to Hower?" She asked curious.

"Nope." Xena and Gabrielle said in unison and XENA raised her eyebrow. Her future self and the blonde beside her laughed slightly.

* * *

Let me know how am I doing :D


	7. Wearying Truth

**A/N:** Sorry for updating a little later but when I first started to write this story I had a couple of days off from school and I wasn't bound with homework. Only time I have to write now is in class and breaks so from now on the new chapters will be posted a bit later than usual, sorry if that bothers some of you but I really don't have any controle over that fact xD

"Xena!" Zagrayas shouted walking through the village in ravel of clothing.

"Hi, Zagrayas. Having a bad day?" XENA smirked with GABRIELLE at her side.

"You set me up Xena! That Giant destroyed my entire army! It's not fair! I just try to make a living! All of us warlords are! A little looting, a little mayhem, you used to do it, Xena! But you changed and you ruined everything for all of us! With you Chakram, your whip, your sword, your fist and your little tricks! You make fools of us all! Uoh! I am here to end it, Xena. End it all! Yeah! One of us ain't leaving this place alive, Xena! So come on! Let's have at it now!"

"Hey tough guy! You wanna fight or talk?" Minya yelled from the other side of the path they were standing on, dressed in leather.

"Another one! Ahh!" Zagrayas shouted and hitting himself on the head he charged at Minya. The woman made a strike at him and the warlord with a spin, landed on the ground.

"Come on, let's leave those two lovebirds alone." Xena said when, along with Gabrielle, she approached XENA and GABRIELLE as they watched Hower admiring Minya. They turned around and left to deal with Gareth.

xxx

With Gareth taken care of the four women made a camp and now there was a comfortable silence around it. Xena and Gabrielle placed their bedrolls on one side of the fire the same side that GABRIELLE and XENA picked placing their bedrolls not far away.

Gabrielle sat on the log with a parchment on her lap and a quill in her hand with a purpose to jot down everything that happened in Japa. She and GABRIELLE were alone at the camp while both Xena's decided to go and hunt their meal together.

GABRIELLE approached her older self. She sat down beside her and Gabrielle smiled at her.

"I know that this was quite an adventurous day, but would you mind telling me about the tattoo?" GABRIELLE asked. The woman beside her smiled weakly but nodded. She put aside the scroll and faced the girl.

"It happened in Japa..." She started to explain.

xxx

Xena walked pass the trees slowly and silently with her past self beside. Noticing a quite big rabbit she made a choice of catching him but before she could do any step in that direction she saw another one not far away. Deciding to catch both at once she reached for her Chakram. XENA didn't noticed it earlier and smirked with surprise in her eyes. She looked at the very different Chakram from the one she had in her possession now. She watched as her future self threw the weapon expecting for it to ricochet but was surprised when it aimed in between the rabbits. She was very confused but that soon changed when the Chakram split in two hitting both targets at once and becoming one again getting back to Xena's hand who placed it back at her hip. Xena marched off to the dead animals and picked them up heading for the camp. Seeing that she walked alone she turned around.

"Hey, are you not coming, or what?" She asked confused at XENA's behavior. XENA stood contemplating everything in her mind. She was wondering when she'd get that Chakram, how much it would cost... She shook her head and out of her trance when Xena's words made their way into her ears. She approached her helping with carrying the rabbits.

"Where did you get this Chakram?" XENA asked after a while pointing at Xena's hip.

xxx

They walked into the camp. XENA had sad expression on her face but it changed in one of worry when she noticed sobbing GABRIELLE in the arms of the other blonde.

"What happened?" She asked dropping the dead animal onto the ground and rushing to GABRIELLE's side. When she took her from Gabrielle's embrace and into one her arms, the battling bard stood up and walked over to Xena of her time.

"I told her why I have the tattoo. It was hard for her to hear that given the fact of the events that happened to you not so long ago." She said sadly, remembering herself the pain she felt when she thought she'd lost her love.

Xena embraced her soul mate when she saw tears forming in her eyes. She placed her chin on top of the blonde's head and closed her eyes remembering the day she died and the pain it had caused to Gabrielle.

GABRIELLE turned her head that lied on XENA's chest. She looked at the future selves of her and XENA. Wiping slightly the tears that rolled over her cheeks she spoke.

"I'm sorry but it's still a fresh wound for me." She said sadly.

"Don't be sorry." XENA said warmly and wiped yet another tear from GABRIELLE's cheek with her thumb. Seeing that she fell asleep form all the crying she picked her up into her arms and placed her onto the bedroll and lying down beside her she embraced her with her arms covering them with furs.

Gabrielle and Xena did the same when feeling all the sadness wearying them off.

* * *

Sorry if it wasn't as funny as the chapters before and a little sad but I really enjoyed writing it :D


	8. Face To Face

**A/N: **Having big amount of inspiration I managed to write two chapters in row, aren't you happy? :D:D

XENA woke up just as the sun rose from the horizon. The others were still asleep along with the blonde snuggled in her arms. She looked at the sky remembering the conversation she had with Xena when she asked about the Chakram. What she told her was unbelievable, they were brought back from the dead after being crucified by Caesar. Her jaw clenched at the thought of him. The new Chakram was nothing else but combined in one Dark and Light Chakram. If that wasn't enough, Xena, expecting questions about Gabrielle's tattoo, told her about Japa. XENA couldn't believe what she has done in Higuchi, that all those souls were trapped, that she would have to die for them to be released. It was all very shocking and unexpectable. She was brought back from her reverie when she felt GABRIELLE stir. She brushed a strand of her blonde hair out from her cheek and smiled at her when the bard opened her eyes obviously in a better mood than previous evening.

"How are you feeling?" XENA asked, concern in her voice.

"Much better now." GABRIELLE responded snuggling deeper into the warrior princess' arms. XENA smiled at the response.

Gabrielle stirred and her eyes flew open and she gave Xena a peck on the cheek who smiled at that and opened her eyes as well. She kissed the blonde's temple and after a moment they picked themselves up into a sitting position facing the dimming fire. XENA and GABRIELLE did the same seeing their future selves awake. While GABRIELLE sat on the bedroll XENA stood up and picked up some leftovers from yesterday's meal and going back she gave some to GABIRELLE who accepted it with a smile. While they ate this The Battling Bard and Xena picked up some cheese and bread for breakfast. The morning was very different from the day before. They ate in silence but everyone had small smiles on their faces. When Gabrielle finished her meal she stood up putting on her boots and sheathing her sais, not far behind was Xena who started to put on her armor. Soon everyone was packed up and back on the road.

xxx

"Aren't we near Potidaea?" Gabrielle asked but already knowing the answer.

"Would you like to go there?" Xena asked her bard at what the blonde smiled widely.

"Guess we're headed to Potidaea then." Xena said grinning.

"Wait a minute." GABRIELLE said turning around. "What do we say to our parents?" She asked not sure looking at Gabrielle.

"Probably the truth." XENA said. "What else could be said?" GABRIELLE looked at her and shrugged. "Guess you're right." She said and turning around and started to walk leaning on her staff again.

"I'm so happy that I'm going to see my parents again." Gabrielle said to Xena, smiling. "I'm glad to see you happy, even if it means confronting your father again." She said playfully and sustained a nudge on the ribs.

xxx

They entered the clearing after which passing they would be on the front yard of both Gabrielle's house. Their smiles quickly fell when they saw a large group of local thugs aiming for the house.

"Hey, big guys! Why won't you try someone you can fight with, huh?" Gabrielle shouted with her sais in her hands running towards the group.

"Shouldn't we help her?" GABRIELLE asked while the three of them were still out of sight but being able to see all the action. "There's eight of them." She said worried.

"Nah, she'll be alright." Xena said with a smirk which confused GABRIELLE even more.

"But..." GABRIELLE insisted.

"She'll be fine, trust me." This time it was XENA who spoke.

Gabrielle run towards the largest of the eight men and hit him in the side of his head with the butt of her sai and kicked him spinning in the stomach. The men stumbled backwards and landed on the ground. Punching at once two thugs with her sais she made a blow aiming for the groin of one men and kicking the other in the face, they too landed on the ground. Four men surrounded her. She made a flip backward and landing behind one of the attacker she made a hard strike into his spine and he was on the ground with the three others. Spinning on her leg she made a kick onto one of the man's calves and he was with his back on the ground. She knocked him down with a hilt of her sai into his face.

In that moment Lila decided to walk out from the house.

"What's happening here?" She yelled scared.

"Lila go back inside!" Gabrielle shouted knocking one of the attackers and with a flip landing with her thighs on each sides of the men's head causing him to fell backwards. The last of the opponents was smarter and aiming for Lila he shot with his crossbow. Seeing that coming Gabrielle run to her sister and catched the arrow when her father came up behind his youngest daughter.

"Gabrielle?" He said surprised by her fighting skills and appearance. Gabrielle looked at him but soon turned around and dropping the arrow she marched off to the last of the attackers. She put the pinch on him.

"I just cut the float of blood to your brain, you have thirty seconds left to live so better tell me who sent you?" She demanded angrily.

"Nobody, I swear. We're not working for anyone but ourselves." He said frightened. She took the pinch off and kicking him on the butt she watched as he run away.

"And better for you to not show up here ever again!" She shouted after him.

In that moment Xena approached her and giving her a smirk she said.

"Using new moves I taught ya', huh?"

"Well, what can I say? You're the best after all." She smirked back and they laughed.

"Xena! What are you doing here?" Herodotus said walking in front of the house.

"Here we go again..." Xena said under her breath and GABRIELLE with XENA appeared beside them. Herodotus' eyes winded in surprise.

"Hello father." Both blonde's said with a weak smiles urging him to go inside the house followed by their Warrior Princess'.

* * *

You know that I love feadback so please be nice and review :D:D


	9. Sometimes A Wish Is What You Need

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating, as I planned, sooner, but I just have a lot of school on my shoulders right now. Enjoy reding this new chapter and I promise to try and update sooner.

They walked through the doorway of the house. Herodotus first then Xena and Gabrielle and their past selves behind. Herodotus took a seat at the table placing his interlocked hands on the surface. Lila stood behind him with her hand on his shoulder. He looked at the four women standing before him.

"What in the name of Zeus is happening here?" He said confused and little bit angry at the unknown.

Gabrielle stepped forward.

"I know that it is hard to believe but we're from the future." She said motioning to Xena. "But we're not quite sure how it happened." Herodotus' eyebrows went up in obvious surprise. In that moment Hecuba marched in from the kitchen.

"What has happened..." She stopped mid-sentence upon seeing a redouble amount of her daughter and Xena.

"Hello mother." Both Gabrielle's spoke up in the same moment and they laughed a little at the irony.

Hecuba sat beside her husband feeling her legs failing her. Lila rushed to her mother's side leaning to her ear.

"I know that we're not welcome here..." XENA said pointing between herself and her double. "... but can we put aside our differences just for the time being?"

Herodotus' eyes narrowed but he nodded and Gabrielle could've sworn that she saw his eyes soften a little.

An awkward silence fell around them but that changed when Hecuba, although still shaken by Lila's whispered explain of the situation, spoke up.

"Well, you must be hungry. Please join us at the meal." She smiled weakly and the women smiled back.

xxx

It was beautiful sunset. Gabrielle sat on the porch of the house watching as oranges and purples played among the horizon saying their goodbyes to the, setting behind the trees, sun. She heard footsteps on the wooden boards. She turned her head to see Lila taking a seat next to her. Gabrielle smiled at her younger sister and turned her head back on the sky.

"Uhm..." Lila started. "How far from the future are we talking about?"

"Thirty one years." Gabrielle stated simply.

"What? But... You're not much older than MY Gabrielle." Lila said very surprised.

"Xena and I were asleep in an ice cave for twenty five years." The blonde responded turning her head to face her sister.

"Oh..." Lila's gaze fell onto the ground from the lack of words.

"It's kind of weird seeing you this young again when I was just getting used to seeing you as a much older woman." Gabrielle smiled.

"Are you happy?" Lila asked.

"Oh, yes. I am very happy. There were a lot of bad things that happened in my life but my place was always at Xena's side and as long as I'm with her I have that feeling of safety and happiness." Lila smiled at that and rested her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"I'm happy that you're happy." She said and Gabrielle smiled.

Not far away Xena was leaning against the wall of the barn watching Gabrielle's happiness and a smile spread across her lips. She moved further into the space and approached two Palomino mares at the stable.

"Hi, girl. Long tome no see, huh?" she said to Argo stroking her fur at her neck and looked her in the eye. The Palomino snorted happily in response at what Xena laughed.

"When this is all over, I'm gonna miss you." She said with her forehead against the horse's neck.

"You should be proud though. Your daughter has definitely your charisma and temperament." Argo II snorted at that statement and again, Xena laughed.

GABRIELLE walked in and spotting Xena she made her way to her.

"Hey..." She greeted her. Xena turned her head and smiled at the younger woman.

GABRIELLE took a seat on the haystack and soon Xena followed.

"You looked a little sad at the meal. What's bothering you?" The blonde asked. Xena smiled weakly.

"I could never keep anything from you. When nobody could see nothing under my mask, you've always seen when something wasn't right." Xena said looking her in the eyes. GABRIELLE smiled.

"I know that you'd rather speak with YOUR Gabrielle but she seems pretty preoccupied at the moment and you can always talk to me." GABRIELLE said tilting her head.

"I know." Xena said smiling. "I miss someone." She said after a moment.

"Is this someone important?"

"It's the most important person in my life. And yours too." Xena responded. "Her name is Eve and I wish I could see her." When GABRIELLE was about to respond a pink puff appeared before them and it soon formed into a person.

"Mother?" The woman spoke.

* * *

Sorry about the shortness of this chp but I wanted to update sooner rather than later ;D


	10. Getting To Know The Descendant

**A/N:** I am so sorry for the delay, but I was SO busy with school, like you wouldn't believe it. I will try to update more often, but please be understanding when I won't succeed in that. Enjoy what I've done for now and pelase let me know what you think. It really helps knowing your thoughts on the chapters.

"Eve!" Xena exclaimed rising up to her feet and approached her daughter giving her a fierce hug. "How I've missed you." She added still in a tight embrace with the young peacemaker.

"What is happening? Why am I here?" Eve asked when they broke apart, her hands still on her mother's shoulders.

Something suddenly clicked in Xena's head and her face turned into meaningful grin, her eyebrow quirked.

"You know what happened!" GABRIELLE choose that moment to make herself be known. She did not notice the way Eve looked at her, pure confusion in her eyes.

Xena turned her head to look at the blonde and gave her a crocked smile.

"Come on, let's go find Gabrielle." The tall warrior remarked while turning her gaze back at her daughter. Eve, although confused, nodded and left the barn, not noticing that Xena and GABRIELLE stayed behind.

xxx

When Eve was outside the sun was already hidden behind the horizon and the sky began filling with the stars. She spotted her aunt sitting under a tree. The brunette didn't know why she was here, and what was going on, but she could not pass up on the occasion of surprising her other mother. She tip-toed carefully behind the petit warrior and just as she was about to jump on her she sensed that something wasn't right. Her guard was up, she flipped in the air with her piercing war cry filling the air. She catched, aimed at her Chakram and gracefully landed on the ground. She felt a little bewildered when she caught a glimpse of the round weapon in her hand. It was definitely a Chakram, but she did not recognize it. She didn't get the chance to ponder further on that subject when XENA jumped out of nowhere, charging at her with her sword. Using the only thing she could defend herself with, Eve held up the Chakram and avoided the blow. She had no idea why her own mother was attacking her. She easily dodged from every blow XENA made, but did nothing to harm the older woman.

"Stop it!" Gabrielle shouted seeing the situation that was occurring.

XENA stopped but stayed on guard. Gabrielle came up to Eve and placed her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm fine." Eve responded and noticed the Chakram still in her hand and lifting it up a little she offered it to XENA.

"I think you should have it. It's yours." XENA sheathed her sword seeing no threat coming from the young woman, and accepted the round weapon placing it on its proper place at her hip.

"You fight well. I've never met anyone with such skill, even Callisto..." The raven haired woman said impressed. Eve laughed.

"I don't understand. You've seen me fighting thousand times." She said a little confused and looked at Gabrielle for an answer which she couldn't find in her forest green eyes.

"I don't think so, trust me I would have remembered that." When Eve was about to respond, running came Xena with GABRIELLE not far behind.

"We heard yelling. Are you alright?" Xena immediately addressed the question to her child. The Messenger of Eli nodded in response but a slight confusion was hidden behind her eyes.

"What happened?" GABRIELLE asked.

"I was attacked by her." Eve said pointing at XENA.

"Why did you attack her?" Xena asked confused and slightly angry.

"She was coming up at Gabrielle, I tried to protect her." XENA defended herself.

"What? No-no-no-no-no... I wasn't trying to attack Gabrielle, I just wanted to surprise her. I can see now why it looked suspicious to you." Eve explained and the tension between two tall warriors seemed to wear off.

"Okay, once the explanations are over... What are you doing here?" Gabrielle asked Eve.

"I don't know, but it seemed earlier as if mother knew something."

"Mother?" XENA said almost in an instant.

"Oh, right..." Xena said almost with sorry in her voice. "This is Eve, my daughter."

"Who's the father?" GABRIELLE's question seemed to flow out of her mouth faster than Argo at full gallop. XENA looked at her with a raised eyebrow but wasn't surprised at her friend's curiosity. Gabrielle and Xena exchanged looks and a moment of silence fell around the group of women. The Battling Bard parted her lips in an attempt to explain this unbelievable story, but was interrupted when Lila came out from the house and shouted form the threshold.

"Everyone, come, the meal is ready!"

Gabrielle turned her head back to face her future self and XENA.

"Uhm..." Both she and her companion tried to say something, but knowing that it will be difficult and long conversation, XENA spoke first.

"Later. You'll tell us later." She said firmly, obviously not pleased with the unknown. And with that they all entered the house.

* * *

Review? :)


	11. The Love Of A Daughter

**A/N: **In this story Cyrene met Gabrielle only once, when Gabrielle came to Xena's rescue.

"Come back soon." Lila said while embracing GABRIELLE.

"We will." The blonde responded smiling warmly. When they parted Lila came up to her sister's future form.

"I'm going to miss you." She said.

"We'll meet again, in the future." Gabrielle smiled and gave her baby sister a hug.

"Goodbye Eve." Lila approached the brunette.

"Goodbye." Eve smiled and gave her aunt a kiss on the cheek. Lila smiled, she knew that Eve was a good person, and although her father would never agree, she knew that Eve inhabited her kindness after her mother. Sometimes Lila saw that kindness in Xena's eyes.

Hecuba approached XENA and after giving her a hug she noticed that the tall warrior was looking at the house. She turned to gaze in that direction and seeing Herodotus in the doorway, she sighed.

"He'll come around." She spoke. XENA smiled.

"It's not about he treating me like he treats me I have a problem with, but with Gabrielle hurting because of that." Hecuba smiled weakly.

When everybody finally made their goodbyes, they soon moved on. While XENA and GABRIELLE were walking slightly behind, Eve in the middle and Xena and Gabrielle in front, the petit warrior bard broke the silence, directing her silent words to her companion.

"Xena?"

"Hmm?" Xena turned her head and smiled at the blonde placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to look at the road before her.

"Eve told me that you know what has happened to us." She said placing her hand over the one of her soul mate's which was resting on her shoulder.

"Yes. It's all Aphrodite's doing."

"Aphrodite?"

"Yeah. Remember when she told us that she'll do whatever we would desire?" Xena asked grinning. Gabrielle sighed in acknowledgement.

"Haven't we had enough troubles with her trying too much?" They both shook their head in disapproval.

Not far behind XENA walked slightly closer to Eve. She noticed that the girl was deep in thought, her hands were interlocked at her chest and her eyes fixed on the ground, seemed as if they were closed.

"Looks like she's praying." GABRIELLE whispered. XENA turned to her and nodded. Eve bowed her head and her hand fell onto her sides. She adjusted her sari on her shoulder.

"Mother!" She said and approached Xena joining her in the front of the group.

XENA flinched at the use of that word. The pain of leaving Solan evident on her face.

"Aren't we on the way to Amphipolis?" Eve asked Xena.

"Yes. I am not going to pass up on the occasion of seeing my mother again." She responded smiling warmly at her. Eve could see the happiness in her blue eyes.

"I am so happy to be able to see grandmother!"

"So am I Eve, so am I." Xena said embracing he daughter with an arm around her shoulders and Eve rested her head on her mother's. Gabrielle smiled at that.

GABRIELLE smiled at the sight before her. She looked up at her companion and noticed a painful expression.

"What's the matter Xena?" She asked, her voice full of concern.

"Nothing." She turned her head away not wanting for GABRIELLE to see her in that state.

"Xena..." The warrior gave up quickly. When it came to GABRIELLE she knew she couldn't hide her feelings, the bard could read her like an open book. She turned her head to look into her kind green eyes.

"Everything about Solan came back. All those years of not being there for him. I've never thought I would be given the chance to be a mother again. And to a child that would actually call me a mom..." A single tear rolled down her cheek.

GABRIELLE smiled at her kindly and gave her a sideway hug. XENA returned the gesture and smiled as well.

xxx

They walked into the town. The village was bustling with people and children's laughs could be heard as they were playing not far away. It was full of life just the way Xena remembered it.

"Just like old times." She smiled and turned to look at Gabrielle who smiled back.

They came further into the village. Eve took hold of Argo's II reins.

"I'm going to take her to stables." She reached over to take the older mare's reins and smiled at XENA. "May I?"

"Of course." XENA smiled warmly and gave her what she asked for. The young woman took off.

The four of them left, went into the direction of Cyrene's tavern. Xena felt uneasy, weird feeling in her stomach worsened. She was nervous but it was obvious that she was happy.

When they were about to walk in XENA grabbed her other self by the arm and forced her to turn around.

"We'll come later, you deserve this time alone with her." XENA smiled and her and the other woman nodded thankful. Their past selves walked of and into the market where they soon disappeared in the crowded street.

"That was thoughtful of them." Gabrielle commented smiling, Xena agreed. The Battling Bard started to make her way into the inn, but soon noticed that Xena wasn't fallowing.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked. Xena looked at her.

"You go in, I'll be right behind you."

"You sure?" Gabrielle asked a little concerned. When Xena nodded Gabrielle walked into the space and disappeared.

xxx

Gabrielle reached the bar and took a seat on the stool by it. A young bartender approached her.

"Hello, what can I do for you today?"

"A mug of ale, please." Gabrielle responded and the men gave her, her order. She passed him a couple of dinars and he turned to the other costumers. She took a sip of her drink and placed it onto the surface.

xxx

Cyrene came out of the kitchen and went to a table to give the patrons their meals. She wiped her hands on her dishtowel and just as she was about to return to make the other orders, she spotted someone at the bar. She only saw her back but had the urge to came up to that person and she did.

"Excuse me?" She said laying her hand on top of her shoulder. Gabrielle turned to look at her and her eyes lit up with joy and she smiled.

Cyrene saw something familiar about that woman but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Hello, Cyrene." That voice, she knew it from somewhere. Suddenly her mind began filling with images of a young girl, a bard with strawberry-blonde hair, desperately wanting to fallow her daughter.

"Gabrielle?" She asked not entirely sure. The woman nodded. Cyrene took a seat next to her.

"You look so..." She started.

"Grown-up?" Gabrielle finished with a slight laugh.

"Yes." Cyrene agreed.

xxx

Xena stood in front of the tavern, she didn't know how long but she didn't care. She looked up at the sign above the entrance 'Cyrene's Inn' and she smiled warmly. She was ready, she opened the doors and walked into the crowded space. Spotting her friend at the bar and her mother beside her, she approached them.

"Hello mother." She said wholeheartedly. Cyrene turned her head and seeing Xena she popped up to her feet hugging her child dearly.

"Oh, my little one." She said to her ear.

All Gabrielle could see from her spot, was a single tear rolling down her lover's face. she couldn't help but smile. She felt something on her cheek. When her fingerprint touched a wet spot under her eye, she realized that she too, was crying.

When mother and daughter parted, Cyrene noticed Xena's strained cheeks and her face quickly turned into a one of concern.

"What's the matter my little one?" She asked cupping her cheek. And all Xena could do in that moment was taking her mother's hand into her own and kiss the top of her palm.

* * *

Ohh... I won't rant about the reviews because you know all so well that I looove them! xD


	12. Out In The Open

**A/N:** Here ya' go! The next chp :D I'm trying to write them a little longer that the last ones. =)

GABRIELLE stood by the merchant's shop admiring what he had to offer. Her attention was caught by one peculiar thing. It was a silver medallion with a small turquoise in the middle. Her fingerprints moved up and down the stone and she smiled.

From behind her, somebody threw a certain amount of dinars into the salesman's hands and he smiled greedily when he catched it. The medallion slid out from GABRIELLE's fingers and was placed on her neck. The young Amazon looked at it, once again placing the top of her fingers on the stone. She turned around and her emerald eyes met with the ocean blue.

"It looks good on you." XENA said smiling warmly at her friend.

"Thank you." GABIRIELLE said and in response for the surprising gesture, standing on her tip-toes, she placed a kiss on the warrior's cheek. XENA's eyes winded in surprise for the affection the blonde has shown, but that changed soon and she smiled. She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of GABRIELLE's lips on her skin.

"Come on, let's head back to the inn." She said when GABRIELLE parted with her cheek and rounded the younger woman with her arm, placing her hand on top of the bard's shoulder.

xxx

XENA and GABRIELLE were close by the inn. When they were about to come in, one of the patrons literally flew out from the tavern. Not far behind Xena walked out flipping one hand onto another.

"I don't want to see you here ever again! Drunk..." She muttered the last word under her breath.

XENA and GABRIELLE approached and fallowed her while she was passing the threshold of the inn.

"Problems?" GABRIELLE asked.

"Just a drunk idiot." Xena spat out. GABRIELLE arched her eyebrows in amusement and noticed that her companion was grinning too.

Cyrene ran to her daughter.

"Xena, why did you do that for?" She said not noticing the two women behind her.

"He was hitting..." Xena yelled but received a look from Gabrielle _on my girl, _she thought that part.

"Uhh, never mind." She waved her hand and walked pass her mother and to Gabrielle, but before Cyrene got a chance to notice the two newcomers, she turned around and headed for the kitchen.

"Her and her temper!" She said under her breath, but loud enough for the four women to hear.

XENA and GABRIELLE stood still, only thing before their eyes were their doubles. Xena was pouting angrily and Gabrielle was trying to get through to her, but without success. Xena turned and left to their room. Gabrielle gazed at XENA and GABRIELLE, with visible annoyance in her eyes, and soon followed her angry lover.

"Well that was..."

"...something worth seeing." XENA finished the bard's statement.

"Yeah..." The blonde said but shrugged and walked over to the bar. She ordered two mugs of ale and walked over to a table, that by now, XENA was occupying.

"I'll go get us something to eat." GABRIELLE said standing up, XENA nodded and smiled. She'd have plenty of time to say her greetings to Cyrene later.

GABRIELLE walked across the room and into the kitchen area. It was fuming with work. Cyrene and two women, obviously on her hiring, were working on the orders.

"Excuse me! You're not supposed to get in here. Just wait in the tavern. I'll get your order in a minute." Cyrene said upon seeing a blonde woman walking in. She seemed familiar to her but she threw that thought out of her mind.

"Cyrene, it's me, Gabrielle." The older woman's eyes looked up from her work and drying her hands on the dishtowel she walked up to her.

"Gabrielle?" Cyrene asked, confused. The blonde smiled.

"But if you're... then who's..." She stuttered.

"It's a long story and I thought it'll be better to explain when it becomes more peaceful around here." She responded putting her hand on Cyrene's shoulder. The woman nodded smiling slightly.

Just as GABRIELLE was about to walk out, she turned around.

"And can we get two plates of your finest meal?" She said kindly. A kind smile from the innkeeper was her only response.

xxx

"Xena, come on!" Gabrielle half-yelled when the frustration overcame her.

"Why are you so pissed anyway, huh?" She asked, more gently now, stepping forward to her soul mate who stood with her back to the blonde. Gabrielle put her hand on her shoulder forcing her to turn around. When Xena obeyed, the bard met with her face painted in angry pout.

"Why are you so jealous?" She said cupping the taller woman's cheek with her hand, and she tilted her head. Xena's gaze fell onto the floor finding it very interesting. Gabrielle smiled knowing that she was getting somewhere. She unfolded Xena's arms and rounded them around her waist, putting her own hands on the warrior's chest.

"You know that nobody can replace you. You're my soul mate, I can't love anyone else in this world but you." The bard said and leaning over she kissed the woman before her. Xena responded quickly tightening the grip she had about her. She picked her up and placed her on the bed. The kiss became heated and they both lost themselves in the sensation it had given them. Xena began untying Gabrielle's top and the blonde smiled through the kiss.

xxx

Cyrene's inn was the best one in the village and it was pretty prosperous. The woman decided then, to close the tavern a little earlier that day.

"Mom, what are you doing? You didn't have to close, we could have waited." XENA said lifting herself up from the table and walking up to her mother. She looked between herself and GABRIELLE who was now approaching them as well.

"I know Xena, but there's something you need to explain to me and I don't want to wait." Cyrene stated. XENA new better than to argue. She inherited her stubbornness after her mother. She sighed and nodded. They took their seats at the table that she and GABRIELLE was previously occupying.

Before she took a seat next to her companion she spoke.

"I'll get the other ones." GABRIELLE nodded. Cyrene's brow furrowed, _Other ones? There's somebody besides the Gabrielle I met today at the bar? _She thought and watched as XENA disappeared around the corner.

xxx

XENA was close to the doors of Xena and Gabrielle's room. She pushed the handle down and slightly opened them. Her eyes winded in shock upon seeing the bard in the arms of her future self...

* * *

Let me know what you think ;)


	13. Horrible Things Happen

**A/N: **I know you had to wait. Agian. But what can I do? Life is a very absorbing thing, you know? xD

She backed out quietly, closing the doors behind her. Resting her back on the wall she closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and released it after a moment. She made one step and now she stood in front of their room. She rose her arm and knocked a few times.

xxx

The raven haired warrior kissed her blonde soul mate. This time the kiss was much more tender and loving, full of promise of the future. They broke apart and nothing but them existed. They were looking in each other's eyes. Gabrielle's hand reached Xena's forehead and she brushed a stray of her beautiful hair out of her face.

_Knock Knock_

They were still drowning in each other's depths. Green in blue, blue in green.

_Knock Knock_

This time the sound reached Xena's sensitive ears and she turned her head in the direction of the source of the noise.

_Knock Knock_

She let go of her beloved and adjusted her breastplate. Gabrielle, who was sitting too, was tying her top and fixing her hair.

Xena reached the doors and put her hand on the handle.

"Okay?" She whispered the question. Gabrielle nodded and smiled.

"We should be more careful... really." The blonde added and they both chuckled a little.

Xena pushed the handle and opened the doors to reveal XENA standing on the other side.

"We were about to explain everything to mom." She stated simply with a firm voice not needing to say more for the two women to start walking out. They headed to the lacking from patrons, tavern.

xxx

They reached the tavern, where Cyrene and GABRIELLE were sitting.

Gabrielle and Xena took their seats in front of the other blonde and the innkeeper. Xena smiled warmly at her mother who by now, looked very confused.

"Well, we are from the future. It's as simple as that." Xena said calmly without mincing.

Cyrene's features relaxed but that didn't mean she was relaxed. She just absorbed the new information.

"Well, that explains a lot. The way you reacted when you saw me... And the appearance of Gabrielle here." She said pointing with her palm at the Battling Bard. The blonde smiled at the older woman.

GABRIELLE wasn't paying attention to what was said. She was more concerned about XENA who just blankly stared at the table through the entire conversation.

Suddenly the door to the tavern burst open and Eve marched into the space, a little out of breath. Xena stood up with her hands propped on the surface of the table.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"There's a fight outside. I tried to defend the villagers but there's too many of them!" Eve responded.

Xena run over to her. Raising from their seats, both Gabrielle's and the other Xena followed suit.

xxx

When they walked outside all they saw was pure mayhem. One of the attacking men was beating up an old woman, other was slicing his sword through the stomach of a young men. The stalls and barrow's were destroyed and the pieces were shattered on the ground.

Xena flipped in the air with a loud 'AIAIAIAIASHIAAA' ringing out. She landed between two thugs and grabbed their heads slamming them together and forcing the men to fall into unconsciousness.

Gabrielle run over to the woman who was being beaten up by one of the thugs. She hit him in the back of his head with the butt of her sai which caused him to groan and turn around. As soon as he did that and faced the blonde warrior he received a blow into his stomach with the hilt of the other sai. He stumbled backwards and landed on the ground.

"Watch out!" The elderly woman shouted and the bard spun around, only to held up her sais and bock the blow of a sword. She kicked her opponent in the groin and finished him off with a punch to his temple.

XENA, busy with ten attackers at once, threw her Chakram which ricocheted when it hit the wall and then hit all the men who were surrounding her, in their heads. They spun on their heels and landed on the ground.

Trying as hard as she could not to harm anyone in the process, Eve defended those who needed help. Although her believe in Eli and her role as his Messenger was the way of love, they way without violence, she just couldn't stand and watch as other people were hurting. She was careful to do as little damage as she could and that absorbed her all attention. She didn't pay it to anything other than that. So didn't notice when an arrow was aiming in her way.

"Eve!" Xena screamed . Eve turned her head and closed her eyes waiting for the hit and the pain that the arrow should have caused by now. But it didn't. When her eyelids were up she saw Gabrielle. Gabrielle on her knees and with an arrow in her chest.

"Gabrielle!" She yelled and slid down on the black soil to gather the blonde into her arms.

* * *

Don't kill me! It's the number of the chapter, the unlucky thirteen!


	14. Solving Problems

**A/N:** I don't think you will be disappointed by this chapter ;)

The band of thugs were backing out upon realizing that they are at losing position. Noticing that the danger have passed, Xena searched with her eyes for Gabrielle. When she spotted her in the arms of her daughter she felt sick. She couldn't believe her eyes. She quickly made her way up to them.

"What happened?" She yelled while approaching the two women.

"She wanted to protect me, I-I didn't saw..." Eve sobbed.

Gabrielle opened her heavy eyes and looked at her soul mate, who by now, was by her side.

"Xena..." She said silently and smiled. In that moment running came XENA and GABRIELLE.

"By the Gods..." GABRIELLE whispered when she saw her future self on the ground seriously wounded.

"What happened?" XENA asked crouching by her doppelganger.

Xena was silent. She kissed Gabrielle's forehead and picked her up to her arms and walked towards the tavern. Everybody followed.

The door to the tavern burst open and Xena marched in with Gabrielle in her arms and three woman behind her. She approached a large table and laid the injured blonde on the surface.

Cyrene picked that moment to appear.

"What happened?" She exclaimed with voice full of emotions whilst approaching her future daughter, XENA, the other blonde and Eve.

"She tried to protect me..." Eve, once again responded to that question with tears still running down her cheeks. Cyrene looked up at the young woman and saw something familiar in her blue eyes and soft features but right now she was more concerned about Gabrielle.

"Mom, bring me some bandages and warm water." Xena ordered with calm voice looking her in the eyes. Cyrene nodded and walked off.

"It's going to be okay, I promise." She said to her bard.

Gabrielle breathed more heavily now and with difficulty she managed to utter few words.

"I know Xena. I believe in you." She smiled and squeezed Xena's hand which was in her own.

Cyrene returned with what Xena asked her to bring.

Xena took the bandages from Cyrene and leaned once more to the bard's ear.

"This is going to hurt." Gabrielle just nodded and tightened the piece of animal skin between her teeth.

XENA walked behind the blonde and lifted her up slightly while her future self grabbed the injured woman's shoulder and breaking the arrowhead she pushed the arrow through Gabrielle's body. Her painful moan filled the ears of everyone around her.

"Okay, now the easy stuff." Xena said smiling at her friend but caused pure confusion to everyone else.

"Take my hand Gabrielle or I don't think it'll work in this time." Gabrielle just smiled weakly and did as Xena asked and she closed her eyes.

"Aphrodite!" Xena shouted. Nothing happened.

"Aphrodite!" She tried again.

"Aphrodite..." Gabrielle coughed that. Xena looked at her with kind eyes.

"Okay, let's try again." She said to her.

"Aphrodite!" This time it worked and golden sparkles appeared before everyone's eyes and soon they formed into a parson, the Goddess Of Love.

"Hey Sweat peas..." She started cheerfully but that changed when her eyes laid on the almost unconscious Gabrielle.

"What happened?" She said walking up to the blonde.

"That's not important. Heal her." Xena said desperately. Aphrodite smiled and nodded. She placed her hands over Gabrielle's wound and closed her eyes. White glow appeared and the wound stared to heal until it disappeared completely.

Gabrielle opened her eyes and lifted herself up taking her legs from the table in the way that she was sitting on it now. She looked at Xena first who began to hug her joyfully.

When they broke apart they noticed everybody, besides Eve, staring.

GABRIELLE stepped forward leaning on her staff.

"I know that lots is going to change in the future and we..." She pointed between her and XENA. "...being friends with the Goddess of Love is understandable, but how were you able to heal her? Isn't it forbidden unless you have Athena's blessing?" She pointed out.

Aphrodite waved her hand and laughed. "Oh, don't be ridiculous, I can do whatever I want now, she's not the boss of me since..." She grew quiet all of the sudden when realizing what she was about to say.

"Since I've killed all of the Olympian Gods, except her and Ares." Xena said.

XENA, GABRIELLE and Cyrene looked at them with wide eyes.

"Okay, then..." Gabrielle broke the awkward silence and got off form the table standing next to Aphrodite.

"Aphrodite, you need to put us to our time and reverse everything that happened here." She told her.

"I wish I could, but I used a scroll to do the spell and I don't have it with me." Aphrodite responded.

"Well can't you just go to the future and grab it?" XENA asked.

"I don't think so. When I came here it was because Gabrielle here was like, wounded and because of that the call was stronger and I was able to come here." The Goddess of Love explained.

"Okay... That complicates the matter." GABRIELLE breathed.

"Not exactly!" Eve spoke for the first time since Gabrielle was healed. "The scroll you used exists in this time too, isn't it?" She added. Aphrodite looked up and smiled widely.

"YES! You're right!" She agreed.

"Okay, well, where is it?" Xena asked.

"In the temple of Artemis near the Amazon village."

"Great, can you take us there?" Gabrielle asked.

"I don't think that using your godhood more is a good idea. Remember that you alternate self exist here and the other Gods for that matter." Xena said before Aphrodite could respond.

"Alrighty then... looks like we're headed to the Amazons." Gabrielle said and everybody started to leave.

* * *

You didn't think I would kill Gabrielle, did you? You know I could never do that! ;D


	15. Big Emotions Among Soul Mates

**A/N:** I am so sorry for not updating in, like, forever, but the Christmas got me all occupied then as if all the world was against me the power went off for two days after what my dear computer was kind enough to refuse to work. Anyways... I wish you all Happy New Year and as the compensation for the long wait, this chapter is longer and has more interactions between our two favourite ladies (Both future and the past ones) ;) Enjoy!

They decided to head out to the Amazons the next day at sunrise.

Eve seated herself on the barstool in the tavern, which by Cyrene's decision would be reopened after they'd leave.

Cyrene approached the young peacemaker and took a seat next to her, just as she did it earlier with Gabrielle.

"Who are you?" She asked straight ahead.

"Excuse me?" Eve's head shot up and her eyes met with the ones of her grandmother. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." She apologized for being distracted.

"You look so familiar although I don't know you." The older woman repeated.

"I'm Xena's daughter, Eve." She responded. Cyrene's eyes winded in shock for the thousand time this day. Eve smiled at her and Cyrene's features softened.

"You have her eyes." The innkeeper said stroking her granddaughter's cheek.

"I get that a lot." Eve said with a chuckle and put her hand over the one on her face leaning into the touch.

"I'm so happy to see you, grandma!" She hugged her and although surprised at the gesture, Cyrene soon hugged her granddaughter back.

xxx

When they packed up their gear and after a long goodbye Xena, Gabrielle and Eve shared with Cyrene, the six women headed out towards the Amazon village.

"Xena, I'm fine. I really can walk. There's no reason for me to ride on Argo." Gabrielle said looking down from the horse.

"I know Gabrielle, but I want you to rest for awhile. I know that you've been healed but that doesn't change the fact that you've lost a lot of blood." Xena responded with a hold on Argo's II reins. Gabrielle sighed knowing that there's no reasoning with that woman.

XENA rode on her palomino mare looking blankly at the road before her. GABRIELLE noticed that.

"What's bothering you Xena?" She asked concerned.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." Xena said and smiled weakly. GABRIELLE could feel that XENA didn't want to talk to her so she dropped the subject for the time being.

"You're still praying to that Eli guy? Why bother when you have a real Goddess around?" Aphrodite said cheerfully and Eve just laughed at her behavior.

"Who's walking there?" They all heard from the trees and everybody clasped their hands above their heads. Eve nudged Aphrodite to do the same which she did.

"Queen Gabrielle!" GABRIELLE responded.

At once, four Amazons dropped from the sky, all in masks. One of them stepped forward. She took her mask off letting her curly blonde hair to fall onto her shoulders in the process.

"My Queen, what is going on?" Ephiny asked bowing her head after getting a closer look at the situation before her.

Gabrielle got off from Argo and approached her double to whom Ephiny's question was directed to.

"We all need to get to Artemis' temple." The blonde warrior said. Ephiny turned her head to look at her and took a step backwards seeing another Queen Gabrielle. Real or not she wasn't about to question her Queen so she just nodded and in silence she began to escort the women to the village.

xxx

The Regent and the Amazons leaded and everybody walked in silence through the dense forest. When they reached the village Ephiny stepped forward and ordered the gates open.

"Our Queen, Gabrielle has returned." She exclaimed when they walked pass the gates. The Amazons from all around gathered to welcome their Queen.

Xena and Gabrielle stayed a little behind, out of sight for the rest, patiently observing the situation.

GABRIELLE greeted women surrounding her. When she had had enough, she excused herself and followed Ephiny to the Queen's hut. When they disappeared inside and XENA took Argo to the stables, Xena did the same. Gabrielle whereas, went in the direction of where her double and her friend have vanished in, ignoring the looks she received from her fellow Amazon sisters.

"What is going on, My Queen?" Ephiny asked concerned and confused by the whole situation but not forgetting to give the proper respect to GABRIELLE. The blonde bard opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted when Gabrielle walked into the space.

"Maybe I'll answer that?" She said walking in further with a warm smile plastered onto her lips.

"Who are you?" Ephiny asked finally, not being able to hold the question any longer.

"I am Gabrielle." She answered still smiling. Ephiny looked at her quizzically.

"So, wait, there's two of you?" She said looking from Gabrielle to the woman standing right in front of her.

"She's from the future." GABRIELLE spoke laying her hand on top of her friend's shoulder.

"I know that this is very hard for you to believe in, but you must. We have to get to that temple, we have to get back to our time." Gabrielle said.

"We...?"

In that moment Xena appeared in the doorway blocking the half of light it was pouring inside.

"Yes. We." Gabrielle answered turning her whole body in Xena's direction but not breaking the contact between her and Ephiny's eyes.

Ephiny nodded firmly.

"Okay, then we must fill all the other Amazons in."

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Gabrielle said and stepped outside. She walked to the ceremonial area and stepped on the slight platform.

"Amazons!" She yelled getting everyone's attention, including Ephiny's, GABRIELLE's and both Xena's who joined her outside, but for now, stayed behind the crowd that by now created before Gabrielle. Soon Aphrodite and Eve appeared by their sides.

"I am Queen Gabrielle, myself and Xena have happened to come back from the future and we will stay here for a couple of days. This is for your own information." She pointed behind the crowd and everybody turned to look at the group of women that were standing there.

"The young woman in yellow sari has my right of cast, she is the Amazon Princess and she is to be treated with proper respect." Gabrielle continued. Eve blushed at the sudden attention she received.

GABRIELLE stepped forward and all the eyes landed on her.

"She is right. Now you may be dismissed." She said.

All of the Amazons bowed their head to their Princess and their Queens after what they returned to their daily tasks.

"That went real smooth." Gabrielle smiled.

xxx

Evening air started to cool of the village and the moon peeked out from the clouds sending the trails of its white light on the black soil. Eve walked through the village when few young Amazons approached her.

"Princess!" They greeted her. She smiled and looked at them.

"Please, call me Eve." She said. The girls looked between each other and giggled.

"Alright, Eve!" They cheered. "Come with us, Eve!" They grabbed her by the elbows and dragged to the nearby hut chuckling while doing it. Eve's expression was one of pure fascination and amusement.

xxx

Gabrielle took a seat on the pallet and began unlacing her shoes. She took her sias and placed it beside her gear. She cocked her head harshly on the side and heard as the discs in her neck fell back into their place. She took her arms above her head and stretched her back, once again hearing as her spine fell back to its proper structure.

When she opened her eyes she saw daisies in front of her and she smiled turning around to see Xena who was leaned over the bed. The blonde cupped her warrior's cheek and sealed her lips with her own. The flowers fell onto the ground as Xena embraced her soul mate and laid her on the bed.

She placed trail of kisses down Gabrielle's jaw line and her neck. She stroked her forearms and shoulders with the tips of her fingers and she could feel the goose bumps on Gabrielle's skin.

Gabrielle's hands traveled up Xena's waist. Suddenly she cupped Xena's face in her palms and kissed her soundly, pouring all love she had for that woman. Xena's hand met with the lacing of Gabrielle's top and she began unlacing it. The bard's hand grabbed Xena's stopping her. Xena broke the kiss and looked at her confused.

"Is something wrong?" She said warmly stroking her cheek.

"What if someone walks in?" Gabrielle asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I've got everything covered." Xena smiled wickedly and dove for another breathtaking kiss, for it was to be the night when all of their love and passion for one another's was to be released.

xxx

XENA walked into the hut noticing that the young bard on the pallet was fast asleep. She stood few moments looking at her and finally, carefully took a seat beside her. She stroked her cheek all so lightly with the back of her palm and smiled. _What have I done to deserve you? Nothing. And yet you are here, with me, maybe even loving me. Well, at least you love me in the future the way I love you now. Whatever it is that keeps you here, by my side, I pray to the Gods that you'll stay, for I don't know what I would've done without you. _XENA thought and leaned over to place a gentle kiss on GABRIELLE's cheek. Stripping from her armor she laid behind GABRIELLE cuddling to her back. She breathed in her sent and with a smile on her face she fell asleep.

* * *

Please review! :)


	16. An Unexpected End To An Accident

**A/N: READ READ READ ! ! ! ! ! **Okay, here's the new chapter. I think it will surprise you and it'll sow a little seed of speculation of to what I'm going to do in the next chapters :D Also I have A BIG SURPRISE for y'all! I've made something especially for this chapter and you guys, so after reading the first paragraph, go to my profile and to the bottom of it, where it is written MEETING WITH THE PAST STORY IMAGES :D Copy the adress and paste it to your browser ;D

Colorful feathers and beads graced her head clashing all together with the darkness of her raven hair which fell gracefully on her back and shoulders. Her yellow sari was decorated with Amazon symbols and underneath it her body was dressed in the usual Amazon grab. Her hands, from wrists to knuckles, were painted in dark emblems, those especially crated for the Amazon Princess. On her head, tightly preventing her hair from falling onto her face, was animal skinned band .

Sheila, the young Amazon, one of those who dragged Eve into the hut, walked over to a wall in the back of the hut. The wall was decorated with weapons hanging on hooks. In the middle, honored in a way, was a staff propped on silver hooks. It was obvious that it was not a usual fighting staff. It was her mother's quarterstaff. She died when Sheila was just a little child and that staff was the only thing that she had left after her. She took it off the wall into her small but very skilled and strong hand and approached Eve.

"As a proud Amazon I am, I would like you to accept this staff as my sing of gratitude and obedience." She said and smiled dearly.

"No." Eve said firmly but smiled after a second. "I don't use weapons." Sheila's, armed in staff hand, fell lifelessly onto her side.

"But, why?" Thira, the red headed Amazon who sat on Eve's left, asked. "You are an Amazon Princess, aren't you?" She added.

Eve gestured for all the young women to sit in front of her. When they did she began.

"I am, but it was not my decision. I was made an Amazon Princess when I was a child, I couldn't oppose to that. My decision was to be a peacemaker, The Messenger Of Eli..."

xxx

She breathed in the familiar sent that now surrounded her entire being. She felt something tickling her nose. She smiled while opening her eyes. Her gaze fell immediately onto the raven, silk-like hair that happened to fall onto the blonde's face. She turned her head and the rest of her body onto her right side and tucked the same stray that had awaken her, behind Xena's ear. The woman was sleeping calmly but at the contact of Gabrielle's hand on her ear, the arm that have been resting above the bard's hip, reached further pulling her closer, her head quickly finding its place in the crook of Gabrielle's neck. The blonde's chin rested on the dark top of Xena's head.

"This is nice." Xena said, awake already.

"Yeah, it is indeed." Gabrielle responded.

Xena's head shifted to look into the emerald eyes she loved so much.

"As much as I like to lie in your arms, and as much as I hate to say it, we have to get up." She said. Gabrielle smiled warmly at her and leaned over placing a soft and loving kiss onto her velvet lips.

"I know." The word fell from her lips and her gaze shifted to look at the body of her lover, covered lazily in some places, by sheets. A gaze that would not go unnoticed from Xena's skillful eye.

"You like what you're seeing?" She said grinning mischievously. Gabrielle blushed. Xena smiled to herself, obviously pleased with the answer.

xxx

They got up and were finishing with putting on their clothes. Xena noticed the difficulties Gabrielle had with the lacing of her top. She walked over and took the straps from her fingers and after placing a sweet kiss on each of Gabrielle's shoulder-blades, she tied the top. Gabrielle smiled and fell into Xena's welcoming embrace. They stood like this for a long moment until they heard somebody who tried to get into the hut, but without success.

"Queen Gabrielle! Is everything alright?" They heard a familiar, frantic voice.

Gabrielle and Xena rushed to the entrance which, as Gabrielle noticed, was totally blocked, cut from the world behind it. She cocked her head to the side and gave Xena a look, the dark warrior was smirking.

"What? I really didn't want for anybody to walk in on us." She defended herself silently. Gabrielle sighed and they both started to unblock the entrance. When it was cleared and anybody could walk in again without much troubles, Ephiny burst into the space immediately approaching Gabrielle and not noticing the other woman beside her.

"Are you alright? The other Amazons reported to me that your hut was blocked and nobody could walk in." Gabrielle, again, gave Xena a dirty look. Xena just rolled her eyes and stepped forward.

"Everything's in order here. We just had a few things that needed to be..." She paused and dropped her head to let out a small laugh which nobody but Gabrielle heard. Ephiny looked at Xena questioningly. "...straighten out." She finished as gravely as she could manage but couldn't help herself from smirking. Ephiny's brow furrowed and she nodded still a little confused.

"Okay..." She said lazily and shifted her gaze to look at Gabrielle. "Well, I guess I can leave now, knowing everything's fine." Gabrielle smiled and nodded.

Ephiny approached the entrance and brushed the doorframe with the tips of her fingers while walking out. Once outside, she stopped walking and her head shot up in realization. _Those glances they shared, this wordless conversation that flew between them... _She thought.

"Oh.." She exclaimed out loud and smirked. After that she started to walk again.

xxx

"So, you would've just let someone to beat you up?" Sheila asked, shocked and surprised, raising to her feet, fists clenched at her sides.

"This is the Way of Love. This is what Eli taught. I was chosen to be his Messenger, to not let his wisdom be forgotten, I've accepted my role. I live to spread his words." Eve explained.

"But those teachings are making you weak! You would just let someone to kill you! That's not fair!" Sheila argued and stormed out from the hut.

"Sheila!" Thira called after her and was about to run after her bur she felt Eve's hand on her shoulder and she turned her head to look into her blue eyes.

"Let her go. She needs to cool off." The raven haired woman said with a kind smile. Thira looked back at the entrance and sighed.

xxx

She run through the forest, anger boiling in her, threatening to blow up inside. She ignored the branches that ripped her skin leaving behind bloody traces on her legs and arms. Her muscles ached, pleading their owner for rest but she forced herself further, pushed her abilities over the edge. Suddenly the ground she was running on, disappeared. She knew she was falling. Her instincts caught up with her brain and her hand, just in time, grabbed the edge preventing her body from death. Her terrified eyes looked down. The lava pit beneath her screamed for her flesh. She started to climb up the wall of rocks, finally managing to get on top. She breathed in and out a few times forcing her heart rate to get back into its normal speed.

"Wow!" She breathed out. "That was too close." Sheila said and stood up rushing to the village.

On the rocky wall where just seconds ago Sheila was hanging from and tried desperately to rescue herself, rocks started to shake and grumble. Few pieces fell into the pit, then bigger ones, and finally a huge piece of stone fell off the cliff and landed in the lava. It hit something, a statue made of lava. The statue started to crack and one eye, full of anger and vengeance, opened.

* * *

Please review, please! And let me know what did you think about my drawing. Do you think I should draw more often for this story? If so please tell me which situtions or characters you would like me to draw ;D;D;D


	17. Return Of A Foe

**A/N:** I am so so truly and deeply sorry for not updaiting in such a long time but not only did I have a major, MAJOR writer's block but I also was really busy before my graduation. But guess what, the writer's block is gone and I'm hoping it won't come back ;) and I've graduated so I have nothing but time to write ;D I hope to update very soon so be patient ;) Enjoy!

"Xena?" GABRIELLE straightened out in her bed. Seeing no Warrior Princess in the room, she changed in her clothes and left the hut.

Once outside, she received greetings from Amazons she passed by. She approached one with a question.

"Have you seen Xena?"

"Which one?" The woman asked.

"The one who slept in my hut." Gabrielle explained. The Amazon nodded and pointed in the direction of the forest saying something about XENA wanting to take a walk. GABRIELLE thanked her and walked away.

She was about to pass the gates but stopped when seeing Gabrielle.

"Hey." The older woman said.

"Hey." GABRIELLE repeated.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Xena. She's gone for a walk or something and you know what that means…" Gabrielle smiled weakly.

"Something's bothering her." She finished her past self's thought. "Need help finding her?" she added after a moment.

"That'll be great." GABRIELLE smiled, fond of the other woman's assistance.

The Battling Bard notified the Amazons she was helping before and both women left the village in search of Xena.

They walked in silence for most of the time until they've reached the bridge. GABRIELLE stopped in her tracks, just in front of it. The symbol of the painful memories that now have returned to haunt her mind. Suddenly she felt a hand on her left shoulder and so she turned her head to see her own eyes, but those were much more weary and the glimpse of the compassion and life once bright was dimmed, but still there.

"I know." The owner of those forest green eyes spoke. Understanding in her voice evident. A weak smile appeared on her lips.

GABRIELLE mirrored the smile and turned her head in the direction of the bridge again.

"I'll go check there." Gabrielle pointed behind her, deep into the forest. "You okay here?" She asked.

The young Amazon Queen nodded. The older blonde walked away. She looked for traces of someone's presence, but she found none. The one thing breaking her concentration was the sound of her own voice screaming her own name.

"Gabrielle!" GABRIELLE shouted.

"What are you calling your name for? There's no point to that. I will kill you either way. I will take my revenge!" Velasca growled at the blonde before her, slowly taking step after step.

Many different feelings tormented the young bard's mind. Confusion, bewilderment, horror. She stood frozen, every muscle in her body paralyzed. She could only watch as her opponent drew nearer. She could only wait for her death. Even the staff which usually was in front of the bard, standing defensively in her hands now slid down from between her fingers and dropped on the black soil with a silent thud.

Gabrielle run in between the trees. Making not a slightest sound, like a red fox she was noiseless. She reached down to her boots and unsheathed her sais. Finally she was close enough to perceive what was happening. And just as quick as she reacted to the possible danger, she stopped in her tracks.

"By the Gods..." The silent words slid from her mouth. She shook her head getting back from her reverie and run to help her "sister".

"What are you doing? Run!" She shouted at her when seeing that she hadn't made a move.

GABRIELLE averted her frightened eyes to look at her but remained motionless.

Gabrielle just walked pass her and took a place in front of her in defensive pose.

Velasca laughed, her head falling back. "There's two of you... Well, this is going to be much more fun than I thought." She said.

"Funny, cause I think so too." Gabrielle smirked.

"Who said you could talk?" Velasca growled at the blonde. Her white eyes fuming with rage. A bright flaming ball flew from her hand in Gabrielle's direction.

Gabrielle reacted immediately. She pushed her past self to the left, preventing her from the hit. She herself made a flip backwards to avoid the strike.

"Get out of it Gabrielle!" She yelled trying to shake the other one from the deadly trance she was in. "Run!" She added and run toward Velasca, her sais at the ready. Finally, somehow GABRIELLE could move again. She stood up and run off searching for Xena.

xxx

The pebble ripped the lake's surface with each hit until it sunk underneath it. XENA took another one which shared the fate of the one that was threw before it. The dark warrior straightened her legs and supported her weight placing her palms behind her on the cold surface of the rock she was sitting on.

She sighed. "I love you Gabrielle." She said to herself. "When I see your future self's eyes, I can see the weariness there and I can't help but wonder if it was me who put it there. Can this be true? Have I made you unhappy? You seem to be fine but your eyes have never lied to me..." She propped her head on her hands. Her eyes locked on the ground under her feet.

Her hand instinctively reached for the handle of her sword. Her sensitive hearing caught something in the bushes.

"Who's there?" she yelled.

The person has revealed themselves and XENA saw it was GABRIELLE. One look into her eyes and she knew everything the bard was feeling at the moment. She dropped the sword to the ground and gathered her into her arms protectively. She looked at her face, cheeks strained with tears.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"It's Velasca. She's back! Gabrielle needs help!" XENA's jaw tightened and she reached for her sword sheathing it. She placed her palm on the bard's cheek and spoke.

"Go to the village and warn the Amazons and Xena, I'll go help Gabrielle." XENA said to her softly, and Gods only know why she had the feeling it was the last time she would look into those emerald eyes. But she had that feeling and so she leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on the bard's lips.

"Always remember that I love you." She said, got on Argo and rode off leaving GABRIELLE in shock.


	18. The Challange

**A/N:** Before you say anything, I know it's short! But I really wanted to update cause I have few chapters already written but I hadn't got the tiime to re-write them and upload cause I've been working lately so now that I have the time to finally update I'm doing it! yay! xD Enjoy!

Gabrielle struggled to breathe as Velasca's fingers tightened around her throat. Her feet were just above the ground and kicking around but not managing to reach her opponent. Her sais were on the ground and in no way she was able to reach them. The only thing she was able to think about was Xena and her name was the last thing she said before she felt the grip on her throat loosen. She dropped to the ground grabbing her neck and massaging her aching skin. She coughed several times and reached for her sais. On trembling legs she took a defensive pose before the angry God. The cut just above her brow dripped on her face blurring her vision.

At first she was doing good, even was able to stick one of her sais deep to the handle into Velasca's stomach but her wounds never bled and she didn't get tired. After a while Gabrielle was exhausted and the ex-Amazon was playing with her like a puppet. And now she stood there, out of breath and strength. Waiting for the final strike as Velasca took a step forward.

"Go on! Kill me! That's what you want, isn't it?" Gabrielle shouted knowing she won't win that fight.

Velasca laughed and stopped in her tracks.

"Oh yes dear, it's the one thing I want to do right now. Oh, and the possibility of doing it twice just adds to the joy I'm going to feel when I'll to suck the life out of both of you but may as well have more fun out of it. One kill for the sport and one for the pleasure. That's why you're not going to die now." Velasca explained and turned around.

"Go back to the village and prepare for The Challenge." She threw before disappearing in a bright light.

Gabrielle's eyebrows furrowed in pain which only now caught up with her while the adrenaline left her body. Her knees buckled and just about as she was about to make a contact with the ground XENA appeared in front of her grabbing her into her arms.

"What happened?"

"Velasca. That's what happened..." Gabrielle said through gritted teeth before she lost consciousness.

xxx

GABRIELLE run as fast as she could tripping on the tree roots and scratching her skin with the branches surrounding her. When she reached the village she bumped into person she was looking for.

"Watch out Gabrielle." Xena said smiling but then she noticed her terrified eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked with a slight hold on her shoulders. But she didn't respond because they were distracted by XENA riding into the village on her Palomino mare. Gabrielle lifelessly hanging in her front.

"What's happened?" Xena's frantic voice could be heard as she quickly approached the horse and took Gabrielle into her arms. Just then her eyes opened. Xena put her on the ground but still supported her body with her own.

"Velasca's back and I have no idea how it happened." Gabrielle explained looking at her beloved.

"But how? We trapped her in that lava pit." Xena reasoned.

"Oh no..." They heard a young voice and turned their heads to look at a girl with cuts and bruises on her arms and legs.

"What happened to you?" GABRIELLE asked.

"I-I was angry and I run to the forest and then I-I lost grounding and-and the rocks from the cliff started to fall into that lava pit..." Sheila said terrified.

"That must've cracked the trap we created, after all it was still fresh..." Xena said. She looked down at her weak companion. "Come on, you need to rest, we'll take care of her." Gabrielle shook her head.

"I need to rest, yes, but she'll come for me." She looked at her past self. "For us."

"Don't worry about it. You need to recover and we'll be able to protect the both of you." Xena added.

"That doesn't matter. She challenged me." The Battling Bard explained. All of the Amazons around froze including both Xena's and GABRIELLE.

"For what? She has all those powers!" GABRIELLE said confused.

"She said that killing me would be for sport and killing you would be for pure fun."

GABRIELLE swallowed hard.

"I can handle her." Gabrielle said firmly as her jaw clenched and she took a step back from Xena supporting all of her weight on her week legs. She took one of her sais from her boots and drew it nearer to her face. She looked at it and tightened her fingers around the hilt.

"I can handle her." She repeated through gritted teeth.

* * *

As always I am begging for reviews ^^


	19. Practice Makes Perfect

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews guys :) Here's the new chapter and as always I hope you'll enjoy reading it!

Gabrielle rolled the piece of cloth around her wrist and palm tightly tying it before moving to the next hand. Once she was done she put them into fists and threw few punches in the air.

Velasca to their surprise hasn't been in the area for the entire week which allowed Gabrielle to recover and get back her strength. Her bruises has healed up quickly and after three days of laying on a pallet she was ready to practice for the challenge. For most of the time she practiced alone, mastering her technique, but today came the time to fight with a flesh and blood. Today she was going to fight with XENA who offered her help. Not that Xena hasn't, but she knew her much better that her past self and so she would knew all of the moves Gabrielle would throw.

"Gabrielle?" Eve said walking into the hut.

Gabrielle turned around and smiled at her 'daughter'. "Something's not right, Evie?" The blonde approached the younger woman when she noticed the worry in her features.

"Why do you have to do this? We can handle her in some other way." Eve reasoned.

"No Eve. I have to do this." Gabrielle shook her head and turned around. "My whole life I was afraid of her. The thought of her paralyzed me. When I saw my past self so vulnerable something just snapped inside me. I need to confront her and if that's how it's going to happen, then so be it." She finished turning her head to look into those familiar blue eyes. She saw sadness in them. Gabrielle walked up to her and cupped her cheek in her palm running her thumb under her eye wiping up the tear that has rolled over in the process.

"I love you Gabrielle. I don't want anything to happen to you." Eve sobbed.

"I know you do and I love you too but I have to do this." Gabrielle responded. The Messenger of Eli buried herself in the crook of Gabrielle's neck rounding her waist with her arms. Gabrielle smiled weakly and started to draw circles on her back. "My little one..." She whispered.

"Do you think she's ready for this?" XENA asked her other self walking up to her near the fighting area.

"I don't know about ready but I sure know she's capable." She responded turning around.

"I know you believe in her and I do too, but do you really think she can defeat Velasca?" XENA stepped closer.

"In all of the years we traveled together you should know how she works. If she sets her foot on something there's no chance in Tartarus of stopping her." XENA smiled weakly at that.

"You have a point in that." She agreed.

"Besides..." Xena began. "If she'd really want, if she'd be determined enough I sure can guarantee she'd beat your ass up." She smirked. XENA's eyebrows raised up.

"Really?" She said.

"Oh, you can count on it." The older Warrior Princess warned with a wicked smile which was returned by her double.

Gabrielle stepped onto the fighting area confronting XENA. The Amazons surrounding them picked up their staffs and holding them they created a circle around the fighters.

"Ready?" XENA smirked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Gabrielle smirked back.

"BEGIN!" GABRIELLE gave the order taking place as the Queen.

They started rounding each other. Neither broke the eye contact. Gabrielle closed her eyes and XENA started to get confused but proceeded with her actions. Watching from outside the circle, Xena smiled because she knew exactly what Gabrielle was doing.

All the sounds of the cheering Amazons faded, all the noises disturbing her concentration were gone. All she was focused on was XENA. She heard every step she was taking. She felt every move she was making. And then her eyes snapped open and she dodged before XENA's fist could make contact with her body. She flew through the place Gabrielle was standing on just seconds ago and felt a sharp pain when Gabrielle's elbow touched her back and she stumbled to contain her footing. XENA's eyes were round in shock. She didn't expect this from the bard. Sure she had noticed her fighting skills but she had no idea how much she has grown them.

She composed herself and this time she waited for Gabrielle to make a move and soon she did. She spun around and made a kick in the direction of XENA's head but the dark warrior grabbed her foot and threw her on the ground. The blonde arched her back and with a flip she was back on her legs.

She made a flip landing behind Xena and without turning around she made another kick making XENA stumble and fall to the ground. Then she jumped on her and put the pinch on her. After a few seconds she took it off making clear that she was the winner.

The Amazons from all around started to cheer and few of them picked Gabrielle up bouncing her body through the village.

Back on the fighting area XENA propped her body on one elbow while the other hand was resting on her throat.

Xena approached her and offered her hand. The warrior on the ground accepted the help and she got back to her feet.

"She IS ready." XENA said. "I really wasn't prepared for that."

Xena laughed. "Told ya'!" She exclaimed patting XENA's back. Then GABRIELLE approached them with a shocked expression on her face.

"She beat you up. How-how is that possible?" She chocked the words out.

"She listened to what's behind the sounds. Guess you didn't know THAT, did you?" Xena said and walked away. The other warrior just started after her.

"What?" GABRIELLE said confused.


End file.
